The present disclosure relates generally to disk technologies, and more specifically, to implementing multi-tenancy quality of service using controllers that leverage large disk technology, such as shingled magnetic recording disks.
Hard disks are a vital unit of a cloud ecosystem. As cloud ecosystems evolve, so must the overall speed, capacity, and reliability of these hard disks. Further, as hard disks evolve, the shortcomings of hard disk management must be addressed. For instance, while hard disk management is generally performed by contemporary redundant array of inexpensive/independent disks (RAID) controllers, contemporary RAID controllers generally do not support Quality of service (QoS). QoS is a service technology where transmission rates, error rates, and other characteristics are measured, improved, and/or guaranteed in advance. Thus, as the cloud ecosystems evolve and require QoS support to improve the operations of the hard disks underlying the ecosystems, contemporary RAID controllers are proven to be inefficient as a management tool for these hard disks.
For example, contemporary hard disk implementations are available at large capacities, such as a shingled magnetic recording disks with ten terabyte capacity. Due to their physical size with respect to capacity, these implementations have an inherent problem of a significant speed gap between tracks on the disks themselves. That is, contemporary benchmarks indicate that speed ratios are close to a 100/60 ratio between outer and inner tracks of a large disk (e.g., a large disk can be capable of 120 megabytes per sec on the outer tracks and yield 72 megabytes per sec on the inner tracks). Since the contemporary RAID controllers cannot provide the QoS support, a management tool is needed to provide QoS support with respect to the speed gap while managing the operations of contemporary hard disk implementations underlying cloud ecosystems.